


The angry servant (TRADUCCION)

by DSara22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, M/M, Multi, Traición, hechizo, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22
Summary: *******  NOTA ********Primero que nada esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de su traduccion. Cuento con el permiso de la autora. Espero sea de su agrado.Todos lo derechos son de CDMorganTitulo original: The angry servantEn wattpad***********************Cuando Morgana captura a Merlín en su guarida, lo hechiza de tal manera que provoca que quiera matar a Arthur, pero cuando se da cuenta de quién es realmente Merlín, su deseo de matar a Arthur cambia. Ahora solo tiene que hacer que Arthur mate a Merlín.************************Situado en el capitulo "El sirviente de dos amos"





	1. La maldicion del odio

***** NOTA*****  
Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de su traduccion. Cuento con el permiso de la autora.

Autora original: CDMorgan

Titulo original: The angry servant

*********

 

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado acerca del hechizo de odio"? 

Morgana le preguntó.  
Merlín solamente mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo sin responder. Morgana sonrió.

"Consiste en entrar en la mente de una persona y forzarle a sentir el peor de los odios contra la persona que el hechizero o hechizera desee. Toda la  rabia y odio que puedes guardar en ese noble corazón que tienes se enfocaría en esa persona. No podrias resistirte" dijo y lentamente caminó hacia el joven. "Al final solo querrías matar a esa persona". 

Ella se paró justo en frente de él. Ella podía ver y escuchar su respiración rápida.

"Y creo que puedes adivinar de quién hablo...quiero que mates a mi querido hermano. Quiero que mates a Arthur Pendragon", dijo con tono frío.

Ella levantó su mano y se la puso en la cabeza del sirviente. Merlín trató de alejarse de ella. Pero las cuerdas lo mantenían donde estaba. Ella comenzó a murmurar el hechizo y él comenzó a gritar. Hizo todo lo posible para alejarse del dolor, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Morgana sonrió y se alejó del ahora, laxo cuerpo. No había nada que él pudiera hacer ahora. Merlín estaba colgando del techo y sus pies apenas y rozaban el suelo.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?”  
Ella preguntó serenamente.

Merlín levantó lentamente la cabeza. Ella podía ver la pelea interna que se desarrollaba en él.

"Alejarme de ti" siseó. 

Morgana se rió. "¿Es así?", Dijo y se acercó a él. "¿Qué tal matar a mi hermano"? preguntó de nuevo.

Merlín cerró los ojos. "Yo n-no...No pu-puedo" murmuró.

Morgana lo agarró firmemente del cabello y le levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. 

"¿Por qué no puedes? ¿No estás enojado con él?” 

"N-no puedo. Él es mi ... y-yo" Merlin rápidamente cerró la boca y se mordió el labio con fuerza. 

Morgana se rió. Esto no podría ser mejor. 

"Lo amas", dijo ella. Merlín negó con la cabeza. Morgana se rió de nuevo. El sirviente y el Rey. Qué triste. 

"Es muy doloroso saber que estás a punto de matar al hombre que amas", dijo. 

Merlín cerró los ojos, pero Morgana ya había visto las lágrimas que se acumulaban. Ella sonrió y lentamente caminó alrededor de él. Se detuvo detrás de él y acercó su boca a su oído.

"Debe doler verlo con Gwen todos los días. Debes sentirte traicionado y solo. Todas las cosas que has hecho por él y aun asi él eligió a Gwen" Merlín se estremeció y sus ojos aún estaban firmemente cerrados.

"Detente, detente", suplicó. 

Morgana sonrió. Le gustaba ver a Merlín tan indefenso, tan asustado.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?", Susurró. 

Merlín luchó en silencio. Ella podía escucharlo gimotear. 

"No puedo" susurró.

Morgana suspiró y retrocedió frente a él. Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados, pero las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. 

"¿No estás enojado"? Ella preguntó de nuevo.

"Sí", dijó Merlín. 

Morgana sonrió satisfecha. "¿por qué es eso?" Ella preguntó. Merlín sollozó. "Dime" ordenó Morgana.

"A él no le importan todas las cosas que he hecho por él", masculló Merlín. 

Morgana pudo ver que el hechizo estaba a punto de ganar sobre su voluntad. 

"Dime lo que quieres", dijo con una voz demasiado dulce.

"¡Quiero matarlo!" gritó Merlín. 

Morgana sonrió complacida. "Buen chico", dijo en broma mientras le acariciaba la cabeza "¿Quieres matar a tu amor"? Ella preguntó.

Merlín abrió lentamente sus ojos. Él había dejado de temblar. Toda emoción se había ido de repente y su voz era oscura y fria.

"Más que nada", dijo con tono serio.

Morgana sonrió. Este era el mejor plan que jamás había tenido sin duda alguna.

***

"Lo siento señor. No hay rastro de Merlín" dijo Leon. 

Arthur estaba parado en sus habitaciones frente a la ventana cuando sir Leon y Agravaine entraron. Miró hacia la ventana y luego hacia la puerta sin girarse por completo.Él nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba asustado. Realmente asustado. Merlín había sido herido y ahora los hombres de Morgana lo tenían.

"Busquen de nuevo", ordenó. 

"Lo siento Arthur. Pero las posibilidades de que siga con vida son escasas. Podemos encontrar rápidamente un nuevo y mejor siervo", dijo Agravaine. 

Arthur se mordió el labio para no gritarle a su tío. Respiró prfundo y lentamente se giró para verlos. 

"Buscar otra vez", dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo. León asintió y se fue. Agravaine se quedó. 

"¿Qué quieres tío?" Dijo Arthur y se volvió hacia la ventana otra vez. 

"Merlín es solo un sirviente", dijo Agravaine. 

Arthur suspiró. Se odiaba a sí mismo por admitirlo, pero lo hizo de todos modos. 

"Él es mi amigo. Ahora marchate, por favor". Podía escuchar a su tío suspirar y luego irse. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Arthur estrelló su mano contra la pared. Dolió, pero no le importó. Cogió el libro más cercano y lo arrojó contra la pared. Necesitaba a Merlín de vuelta. Si alguien lo hubiera lastimado, cazaría a esa persona hasta matarlo con sua propias manos. Se sentía debil e indefenso. Era frustrante y algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Regresó a la ventana y apoyó la frente en el frío cristal. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, la desaparición de Merlín y el traidor, Morgana y sus complices. Era tan difícil... Suspiró y se alejó de la ventana. Una cosa era segura. Él no se quedaría sentado y no haría nada. Él saldría y buscaría  por sí mismo. Solo él. Él mismo era la única persona en la quien podía confiar en ese momento.

*****


	2. Algo preocupante

***** NOTA*****  
Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de su traduccion. Cuento con el permiso de la autora.

Autora original: CDMorgan

Titulo original: The angry servant

*********

Una hora después, Arthur y Gwaine cabalgaban por el bosque. Arthur trató de ignorar el constante intento de conversación del otro hombre. Gwaine lo había visto al salir del castillo y había insistido en acompañarlo. Arthur había intentado que se quedara, pero era imposible obligar a Gwaine a hacer cosas que él no quería o hacer que se dejara de hacer las cosas que quería hacer. Así que ahora él estaba montando en medio del bosque con un dolor de cabeza debido a las constantes conversaciones detrás de él. 

"¿Sabes lo que me gusta de Merlín"? Gwaine preguntó. Arthur no respondió. Había oído algo en uno de los arbustos un poco adelante. "Él nunca espera ningún elogio. Todas las cosas que hace solo por el bien de hacerlas y ..."

Arthur levantó la mano y detuvo a Gwaine. Definitivamente había alguien o algo en los arbustos. Ambos desmontaron caballos allí y sacaron espadas. Arthur dio un paso adelante lentamente. 

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó y señaló con su espada. Arthur y Gwaine esperaron mientras los sonidos venían en contra de ellos. Finalmente, salió una cabeza de entre los arbustos y luego el resto del descuidado criado. 

"¡Merlín!" grito Arthur con una sonrisa enorme, soltó su espada y fue a abrazar a su sirviente. Merlín no dijo nada. Solo se levantó y permitió que Arthur lo jalara para un abrazo. "Pensé que te habíamos perdido" dijo Arthur y se rió. Dio un paso atrás para mirar al chico más joven.

"Eso hubiera sido terrible" dijo Merlín con una sonrisa falsa. 

Arthur apretó sus ojos juntos. "Sí", dijo y asintió. 

"Por supuesto". Gwaine también se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Merlín.   
"Es bueno verte compañero", dijo y sonrió. 

Merlín asintió. 

"¿Estás bien?" Arthur preguntó un poco nervioso. 

"Como nunca" dijo Merlín. 

"Bueno, entonces. Regresemos", dijo Gwaine. 

Merlín asintió y fue hacia los caballos. Arthur y Gwaine se miraron uno a otro con preocupación antes de seguirlo. 

\+ 

Merlín guardó silencio durante todo el camino de regreso. Se sentó detrás de Gwaine en el caballo. Siguió enviando a Arthur miradas extrañas.  
Arthur no podía verlos directamente pero sentía como si los ojos de Merlín se hubieran oscurecido. Arthur y Gwaine seguían enviándose miradas de preocupación. Cuando llegaron al castillo, Gwen salió corriendo.

"He estado tan preocupada. ¿Cómo estás, Merlín?" preguntó mientras abrazaba a joven hechizero.

"Bien, gracias", dijo Merlín sin emoción alguna.

"Te acompañare hasta llegar con Gaius. Ha estado muy preocupado. Se alegrará mucho de verte" dijo Gwen y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el patio. Merlín la siguió con una última mirada a Arthur. 

“¿Qué está mal con él?" preguntó Gwaine en silencio. 

Arthur siguió con la mirada al chico de cabello negro con preocupación en sus ojos.Él no sabía qué, pero definitivamente algo estaba mal.

"Él deberá decirnos qué sucedió", fue su única respuesta.

Gwaine asintió. 

\+ 

El sol estaba bajando y el bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Se podían oír pequeños ruidos de animales, pero eso era todo. A excepción del caballo que venia corriendo entre los árboles altos. Casi no había viento, así que se  podía percibir fácilmente las pezuñas contra el suelo blando. El jinete vestía ropa oscura y también tenía el cabello oscuro. Morgana estaba  sentada cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Ella levantó la vista rápidamente, pero luego se relajó cuando reconoció al hombre.

"Agravaine", dijo con tono frío.

"Mi señora" respondió y cerró la puerta. Él caminó hacia ella. "Lo han encontrado", le dijo. 

Morgana levantó sus cejas. "Fue una de las mejores ideas que he tenido", dijo.

"¿Cree que él pueda hacerlo?" Preguntó Agravaine, tratando de llamar su atención. 

Morgana sonrió.  
"Él tendrá que hacerlo", dijo ella, le dirigió una mirada al hombre. "Sabes qué hacer cuando termine su tarea".

Agravaine asintió. "Por supuesto", respondió.  
Morgana volvió a mirar el piso.

"Con permiso ", dijo Agravaine con cuidado mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Morgana levantó la vista sin decir nada. 

Agravaine suspiró y abandonó la choza.

\+ ---------------- ooOoWoOoo --------------- +


	3. Rabia calida

**** NOTA*****  
Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de su traduccion. Cuento con el permiso de la autora.

Autora original: CDMorgan

Titulo original: The angry servant

*********

Merlín estaba sentado en la mesa esperando la cena. Gaius se encargó de ella y les preparó algo de comida. Siguió enviando miradas hacia el chico demasiado silencioso.Cuando finalmente terminó y coloco el plato de comida frente a Merlín, se sentó frente a él. 

"¿Me dirás lo que pasó?" Preguntó con cuidado. 

Merlín alzó la vista y entrecerró los ojos. "No", dijo lentamente.

Gaius asintió. Merlín tomó la cuchara, tomó un bocado de la comida y luego volvió a dejar la cuchara sobre la mesa.

"¿Por qué no lo harás?" Gaius preguntó.

Merlín pensó rápidamente alguna excusa. "No quiero pensar en eso", dijo como si los recuerdos le dolieran.  
Gaius asintió entendiendo. Merlín tuvo que esconder su sonrisa.

"Lo siento, Merlín, pero tengo que preguntar. ¿Fue Morgana quien te secuestro"? preguntó Gaius. 

Una vez más, Merlín contesto rápidamente con una mentira. "No. Sus hombres curaron mi herida en el camino a Morgana, pero escapé antes de llegar a ella", explicó.

Gaius sonrió triste. "Entonces, ¿no te lastimaron?" Preguntó con su voz paternal.

"Nada serio. Iré con Arthur" dijo Merlín y se puso de pie. Gaius bajó la mirada hacia la comida casi intacta. 

"Bien", dijo.

Merlín se fue sin decir una palabra más. Merlín se apresuró por los pasillos hasta llegar a las habitaciones de Arthur. Él entro sin llamar. Arthur estaba sentado en su mesa. Él sonrió cuando vio a Merlín. Merlín podía sentir la cálida furia en su estómago. 

"¿Cómo te encuentras Merlín"? preguntó Arthur.

"Bien señor" respondió Merlín.  
Arthur carraspeó un poco y se levantó.

"Cuando te sientas preparado para hablar del tema, me gustaría saber qué pasó", dijo Arthur. Había hablado con Gwen ella había insistido en que debería ser amable con Merlín. No es que Arthur no quisiera ser amable, sino que también quería saber qué había pasado.

"No estoy listo", dijo rápidamente Merlín.

Arthur asintió. "Está bien. Te daré el día libre para que puedas descansar", dijo Arthur. 

Merlín entrecerró los ojos. "No quiero el día libre", dijo enojado.

Arthur levantó la vista, sorprendido.

"Muy bien entonces. Puedes limpiar mi habitación" dijo y estudió la cara de Merlin. Cuando no se mostró ninguna emoción, se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse.

Merlín se acercó a la pequeña mesa junto a la cama de Arthur, donde sabía que Arthur tenía un pequeño cuchillo escondido. Solo podía ver rojo de la ira que tenia.

Finalmente se vengaría de todas las veces que Arthur lo había empujado, lo había llamado estúpido o inútil y lo peor de todo era que no había visto cuánto lo amaba Merlín. Merlín encontró el cuchillo y comenzó a caminar hacia Arthur. 

Arthur no notó nada inusual. Él solo siguió leyendo la carta de Mercia. Merlín estaba tan cerca ahora. Levantó el cuchillo y sonrió cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Sólo un pasó más.  
De repente, la puerta se abrió y entró Gwen. Arthur levantó la vista y empujó su taburete hacia atrás para que pudiera ponerse de pie. El taburete golpeó a Merlín y él cayó al suelo.

"¿Merlín?" Preguntó Arthur confundido. 

Merlín escondió el cuchillo debajo de su cuerpo. 

"Me caí", dijo.

Arthur asintió. "Puedo ver eso", dijo y se acercó a Gwen que parecía preocupada por Merlín. Arthur la besó suavemente en los labios. Merlín miró airadamente. Él se vengaría.

"¿Estás listo?" preguntó Gwen.   
Arthur asintió y se volvió hacia Merlín. 

"Saldré a caminar con Gwen. Puedes continuar con la limpieza", dijo.

"¡Arturo!" Gwen dijo.

"Él quiso" Arthur se defendió a sí mismo. 

Merlín apretó las manos. Todo lo que quería era matar al Rey.


	4. Servicial

**** NOTA*****  
Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de su traduccion. Cuento con el permiso de la autora.

Autora original: CDMorgan

Titulo original: The angry servant

*********

 

Morgana cabalgaba rápido atravesando el bosque. Su largo cabello negro era mecido por el viento.

Estaba muy feliz. Al fin se había vengado de Merlín por envenenarla, pronto Arthur estaría muerto, todo estaba ocurriendo a su favor.

En ese preciso instante estaba en camino a visitar a Mordred en el campamento de los druidas.

En cuanto vislumbro el campamento disminuyó la velocidad, desmontó de su caballo cuando llegó al el. 

"¡Morgana!" Un niño pequeño gritó felizmente.

Mordred vino corriendo hacia ella. Su capa verde se balanceaba alrededor de sus hombros y los ojos azules se llenaron de luz. Ella sonrió y lo jaló para un abrazo.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó y observó más de cerca la cara del jóven.

"Bien", respondió el pequeño.

Ella sonrió. "Estoy feliz de escuchar eso", dijo sinceramente.

Uno de los Druidas mayores vino caminando contra ellos lentamente. 

"Morgana", dijo la calma.

Los druidas no estaban demasiado felices con sus visitas y guardaban sus distancias con respecto a ella. Ella no era una bruja pacífica. Su mente estaba en guerra y muerte. 

"Gedref" ella respondió.

Ella tomó con firmeza la mano de Mordred y lo llevó con ella al tronco de un árbol donde se sentaron. Gedref parecía preocupado por ellos.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Mordred preguntó.

"He estado bien. Solo he tenido alguno que otro problema de adultos, ya sabes", dijo y sonrió. 

Mordred la miró con sus ojos pensativos. 

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó.

Morgana se rió. Siempre tan dulce. 

"No lo creo. Estoy buscando un anciano llamado Emrys", explicó.

Mordred alzó las cejas. "No conozco a ningún Emrys viejo, pero sí conozco uno más joven", dijo.

Morgana lo miró sorprendida. 

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó sin saber qué más decir.

Mordred asintió. "Por supuesto. Tú también" dijo confundido.

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunto con confusión, decidió mejor guardar silencio.

"Merlín. Él joven que me ayudó a escapar de Camelot ¿recuerdas?" Preguntó un poco preocupado por su salud o algo así.

Morgana se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sobresaltada.

"¿Qué"? Ella preguntó casi gritando.

"Merlín es Emrys", dijo Mordred lentamente.

"Merlín no tiene magia", dijo Morgana.

Mordred no dijo nada, solamente se quedo en silencio mirandola con confusion.

"Todo este tiempo... he tenido la oportunidad de deshacerme de él tantas veces" dijo enojada. Le dedico una mirada de cariño a Mordred mientras se despedia y tomaba sus cosas. "Te quiero mucho. Pronto regresaré, pero tengo que irme ahora" dijo y besó su frente.

"¿Fui de ayuda?" Preguntó con esperanza. 

"Si, lo hiciste" dijo y sonrió. Luego ella se apresuró a regresar a su caballo. "Sin saberlo, lo hiciste...", susurró para sí misma.

 

****

¡Hola! 

Si han leido mi otra historia publicada "La revelación de la magia" entonces ya sabran que busco y acepto recomendaciones de fanfics en ingles para traducir.

Hasta ahora tengo las siguientes historias:

Magic revelation - low_key_13 (Publicada)

The angry servant- CDMorgan (Publicada)

Hold me / Hold on- Amytheolive (Proximamente)

When it rains - Hermazing (Proximamente)

Por lo regular publico una vez por semana, pero para eso acostumbro tener minimo un adelanto de 10 capitulos por delante (no se si me explico muy bien).

Las condiciones para aceptar recomendaciones a traducir:

1- La historia debe de estar en ingles, terminada ( o activa) y no debe ser demasiado extensa.

2- El autor debe ser activo (me refiero a tener la oportunidad de poder comunicarme con el/ ella facilmente, para pedir permiso, aqui todo es legal xD)

Gracias a todos!


	5. Claramente mal

*********

Gaius caminaba lentamente por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones.

Había salido y había entregado una poción para un niño enfermo. Suspiró cansado y abrió la puerta y luego se detuvo abruptamente. Merlín estaba parado frente a los estantes, buscando claramente algo en específico.  
Gaius caminó lentamente hacia él con una ceja levantada.

"¿Merlín?" Preguntó con cuidado.

Merlín se volvió rápidamente con las manos detrás de la espalda.  
"¡Gaius!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó Gaius mientras intentaba mirar atrás a del muchacho  
.  
"Nada" Merlín respondió demasiado rápido.

Gaius levantó una ceja. Merlín sonrió con una sonrisa demasiado extraña para ser de él.  
"Tengo algunos encargos", le dijo con más calma.  
Gaius asintió. "Entonces será mejor que te vayas", dijo.

Merlín asintió y salió corriendo por la puerta. Gaius lo miró con preocupación en sus ojos.

Algo estaba claramente mal.

******

Este capitulo es asi de corto, en unos momentos subire el siguiente.


	6. Llamas

*********

 

Merlín abrió la puerta de las cámaras de Arthur sin llamar.

Arthur estaba sentado en su silla mientras hablaba con Gwen, quien estaba sentada en la mesa. 

Rápidamente levantó la vista cuando Merlín entró, juntó todos los papeles sobre la mesa y los tiró sobre la silla antes de sentarse sobre ellos. 

"Merlín idiota. ¿No puedes tocar"? Dijo enojado.

Merlín se quedó parado en la entrada, hirviendo de ira. No solo estaba enamorado de Gwen y no de él, sino que también le ocultaba secretos. Merlín se mordió el labio para mantener su enojo.

"Lo siento señor" murmuró.

Gwen lo miró preocupada.

"Sé útil por primera vez en tu vida y ve a lavarme la ropa" dijo Arthur. 

Merlín estuvo a punto de acercarse y golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. 

"Sí señor" repitió. Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero luego miró hacia atrás. "... es un día caluroso".

Arthur levantó la vista. "¿Qué?".

“Creo que deberías beber algo" dijo Merlín con tono sugerente.

Arthur frunció el ceño. "¿Supongo?"

Merlín se acercó a la jarra de agua.  
Se aseguró de que Gwen y Arthur no pudieran ver lo que estaba haciendo mientras vertía un poco del líquido verde de la botella que le había robado a Gaius unos momentos antes, en la copa. Luego vertió un poco de agua de la jarra en ella. El verde se mezcló con el agua y luego el color desapareció y solo parecía agua.

Merlín se volvió hacia el Rey.

"Aquí tiene señor" dijo y dejó la copa.

Arthur asintió y lo miró con algo en los ojos que Merlín no podía leer. Merlín lo miró e imaginó todas las cosas que podía hacer para hacer sufrir a ese hombre.

"Mi ropa" Arthur dijo lentamente.

"Está bien".

Merlín lentamente se volvió hacia la puerta. Qué lástima que no estuviera allí para verlo morir. 

Tomó la canasta con la ropa sucia y se volvió hacia la puerta, cuando escuchó un pequeño golpe y un grito femenino.

"Oh Dios, lo siento mucho" dijo Gwen.

Merlín se volvió y vio que la vela sobre la mesa había caído. La llama estaba ansiosamente comiendo los papeles. Arthur tomó rápidamente el agua y la tiró al fuego allí rápidamente murió.

Merlín apretó la canasta con fuerza e ira.

¿Por qué no podía morirse simplemente?


	7. Algo facil

**** NOTA*****  
Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de su traduccion. Cuento con el permiso de la autora.

Autora original: CDMorgan

Titulo original: The angry servant

*********

Morgana no podía quedarse quieta. 

¿Por qué no había llegado Agravaine todavía?

Mantenia su mirada fija en el fuego de las velas que se encontraban en la pobre casa, mientras pensaba en lo que había descubierto hasta hace poco.

Sinceramente no podía creerlo aun, era incapaz, ni una sola vez le había pasado por la cabeza tal cosa.

Merlín, un hechicero.

Y no solo un hechicero, sino también Emrys y su perdición.

Morgana dio vueltas alrededor de su choza, constantemente enviando miradas hacia la puerta. Casi saltó cuando esta se abrió repentinamente, pero fingió estar calmada rápidamente.

"Agravaine" dijo fríamente.   
El mencionado se inclinó. 

"Mi señora" dijo en tono neutro "Desafortunadamente no tengo noticias sobre Arthur. Merlín no lo ha matado todavía" dijo y la miró detenidamente esperando alguna señal que mostrara que recibiría un castigo o algo peor.

Morgana simplememte negó con la cabeza. "No me importa Arthur" dijo.

Agravaine la miró confundido, creyendo haber escuchado mal "¿Disculpe?”

Morgana sonrió "He encontrado a Emrys y cuando él muera, Arthur no será rival para nosotros" le dijo.

Agravaine alzó las cejas. "¡¿De verdad?! ¿Dónde está?" Preguntó.

"Justo en frente de nuestras narices y lo ha estado desde el principio. Es Merlín", le respondio Morgana.

"¿Merlín? ¿El sirviente de Arthur?”

Morgana suspiró. "¿Conoces  algún otro Merlín"?

Agravaine miró hacia abajo. "¿Qué es lo que desea que haga?” Preguntó.

"Es algo simple y demasiado fácil", dijo con una sonrisa petulante. 

Agravaine esperó pacientemente. 

"Lo que quiero es que convenzas a Arthur de que Merlín es un traidor", dijo con una sonrisa mientras el fuego hacia brillar sus ojos de una manera escalofriante.


	8. Ultima jugada

**** NOTA*****  
Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de su traduccion. Cuento con el permiso de la autora.

Autora original: CDMorgan

Titulo original: The angry servant

*********

Merlín estaba furioso.

Había pasado todo un día tratando de matar al idiota y había fallado cada vez que lo intentaba. 

Mañana tendría éxito, se dijo a si mismo.

Intentaría envenenar la comida de Arthur y, cuando Arthur se encontrara  a punto de morir, le diría cuánto lo odiaba. No le importaba que lo atraparan. Solo quería que Arthur supiera todos los errores que había cometido. 

Quería que sufriera como Merlín lo había hecho.

Tenía que asegurarse de que Gwen no estuviera cerca. 

Era algo extraño porque aunque parte de la razón por la que Merlín odia a Arthur era por su amor hacia Gwen, Merlín no odiaba a Gwen. 

Él sintió que ella se merecía a Arthur, era dulce y justa y no había hecho nada malo. Todo el odio de Merlín se situaba entre Arthur y él.

+

Merlín se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Bajó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la comida. La gente de la cocina ya estaba trabajando duro para prepararse para el almuerzo y la cena de la realeza. Tan concentrados estaban en sus actividades que no notaron el extraño líquido verde con el que Merlín sostenía la comida de su señor o la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. 

Merlín comenzó a caminar hacia las cámaras de Arthur con el desayuno.   
Abrió la puerta y la golpeó cerca. 

Tanto Gwen como Arthur se quedaron estupefactos. Merlín podía sentir su cara descomponerse cuando los vio a ambos durmiendo juntos.

"¡Por el maldito infierno Merlín! ¿Para qué fue eso?" Arthur preguntó irritado y puso su almohada sobre su cara.

"Lo siento señor" Merlín murmuró y puso la comida sobre la mesa. "No le traje nada de comida, mi señora. ¿Debo ir a buscar algo?" Merlín preguntó tan educado como pudo. 

Gwen negó con la cabeza como Merlín sabía que lo haría. "No podrías saber que estaría aquí. Puedo hacerlo yo sola", dijo y se puso de pie.

"Merlín puede hacerlo" murmuró Arthur desde debajo de su almohada. 

Gwen negó con su cabeza y fue detrás de la pantalla para comenzar a cambiarse.

Merlín encontró algo de ropa para Arthur y la arrojó sobre la cama. "Vístete", dijo. 

Arthur movió la almohada. "No me puedes dar órdenes a Merlín. Soy el rey de Camelot". Frunció el ceño cuando Merlín no respondió como lo haría normalmente. 

En cambio, solo apretó la mandíbula. Arthur suspiró.

Lo que le sucedió a su sirviente en ese bosque lo había cambiado y todo lo que Arthur podía esperar era que él volviera a la normalidad. Echaba de menos las bromas normales que solían compartir. Se vistió rápidamente y se sentó a la mesa listo para comer. Gwen salió de la pantalla, completamente vestida y besó la mejilla de Arthur. 

"Te veo dentro de poco" dijo ella,  le sonrió a Merlín y se fue. 

Merlín miró a Arthur que se había llevado la primera nuez a la boca, pero luego la dejó de nuevo.

Merlín suspiró. ¿No podría ese idiota solo comer? ¿Era demasiado pedir?

"Necesito preguntarte algo" dijo Arthur con tono serio.

Merlín se llevó las manos a la espalda para que no se acercara a estrangular al hombre.

"Debes comer" dijo tan calmado como pudo. 

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "En un minuto. Necesito preguntarte qué pasó en el bosque". 

Merlín suspiró. "No quiero hablar de eso. Solo come por Dios" dijo Merlín. 

Arthur se levantó. "Has actuado de manera tan diferente desde que te encontramos. Solo necesito saber por qué" suplicó Arthur. Él no sonaba como el Arthur normal. Sonaba como un amigo a quien le importaba.

Merlín lo odiaba. Asi que, cuando uno estaba a  punto de morir, ¿podía llegar a ser considerado? Él iba a morir, eso era seguro. Merlín miró directamente a su Rey a los ojos. 

"Los hombres de Morgana me capturaron y torturaron un poco", dijo. 

Arthur alzó las cejas. "¿Solo eso?” Preguntó.

Merlín asintió. 

Arthur trató de mirar detrás de la obstinada máscara en la cara de su amigo, pero luego se dio por vencido y se sentó. 

"Bien", dijo. 

Merlín sonrió aliviado. Arthur tomó parte de la carne del plato y comenzó a rasgarla en trozos más pequeños. 

Merlín no podía esperar al momento en que lo tomó en su boca. Él  casi podía verlo con sus ojos:

Arthur masticaría y luego lentamente entenrería que algo estaba mal. Tal vez sabría raro o su estómago comenzara a doler. Tal vez tosiera y mirara a Merlín con ojos asustados y confundidos, pero Merlín solo sonreiría. 

Sonreirá y le dirá todas las cosas que ha hecho para merecer eso.

Merlín sonrió burlonamente cuando Arthur se llevó la carne a los labios. 

Arthur abrió su boca y luego la puerta se abrió de golpe.


	9. Verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **** NOTA*****  
> Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de su traduccion. Cuento con el permiso de la autora.
> 
> Autora original: CDMorgan
> 
> Titulo original: The angry servant

*********

Agravaine abrió la puerta justo cuando Arthur estaba a punto de comer el primer bocado del desayuno.

"¿Tío?” Arthur dijo y dejó la comida que estaba a punto de comer.

Agravaine echó una rápida mirada al decepcionado sirviente y luego se volvió hacia el Arthur.

"Ya sé quién es el traidor", dijo Agravaine. 

Arthur se levantó rápidamente. "Adelante", dijo. 

"Me duele decirlo, Arthur. Pero es tu sirviente, Merlín", dijo Agravaine.

Dos guardias entraron por la puerta y se aferraron firmemente a Merlín. 

Merlín intentó pelear. Esto no podría estar pasando. Había estado tan cerca...

Arthur se congeló por un momento, pero luego se rió. "Merlín no puede ser el traidor. Ni siquiera puede mantenerse parado la mayoría de las veces", dijo.

Merlín solo quería ir y patearle el culo real. 

"Lo siento, señor, pero he visto a Morgana y a Merlín hablando juntos en el bosque y si haces que Gaius lo verifique estoy seguro de que la comida que estabas a punto de comer está envenenada", dijo Agravaine.

La sonrisa en los labios de Arthur desapareció y se volvió hacia Merlín. Merlín podía ver la confusión y el dolor en los ojos de Arthur.

"Y hay más…", dijo Agravaine. Arthur volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia su tío. "Merlín es un hechicero", dijo.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. "No, eso no puede ser", dijo.

Agravaine suspiró. "Lo siento". 

Arthur se volvió hacia Merlín. "¿Qué tienes que decir?” dijo con calma.

Lágrimas de ira se acumularon en los ojos de Merlín. Él mordió sus labios para no reírse. ¿Cómo podia Arthur ser tan estúpido? 

"Nunca te traicionaría", mintió.

Arthur lo miró a los ojos. Merlín no miró hacia otro lado. 

"Podemos  solicitar a Gaius y obligarlo a que cheque la comida" sugirió Agravaine.

Merlín miró hacia abajo. Se terminó. Él no podría salir de eso. Agravaine se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

"Traer a Gaius", gritó. 

Arthur se levantó y miró a su joven sirviente. El chico que había visto como su amigo. Su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué está pasando"? preguntó Gwen cuando entró con su desayuno en manos.

Parecía confundida al ver a Merlín, sostenido por los guardias. Arthur no respondió.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Gaius entrara y pareciera tan confundido como Gwen.

"Verifica la comida", dijo Agravaine.

Gaius se acercó lentamente a mirar la comida mientras enviaba miradas a Merlín.

Bajó la nariz hasta la carne y olió, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. 

Merlín apretó la mandíbula. ¿Por qué todo el maldito mundo trabajaba en su contra?

"Aconito" dijo Gaius y miró al Rey. "¿Quién te sirvió eso?" Preguntó.

Arthur no respondió. 

Miró la comida como si esperara que desapareciera si la miraba el tiempo suficiente.

"Lo siento, Gaius, pero tu ayudante es el traidor", dijo Agravaine.

Gaius miró a Merlín. Estaba completamente pálido. "Eso no puede ser verdad", dijo. 

Merlín estaba tan enojado que casi no podía controlarse a sí mismo. Sus manos temblaban y veía rojo. Arthur lo miró y la ira se elevó. Podía sentir sus mejillas ponerse rojas.

"¿Merlín?” Arthur preguntó.

"Arthur", respondió Merlín, apretando los dientes.

Arthur lo miró con ojos que Merlín no podía leer. "Déjennos" ordenó Arthur. 

No apartó sus ojos de Merlín ni un segundo mientras la gente salía de la habitación.

Gaius y Gwen, ambos envíanban una mirada preocupada a los dos jóvenes antes de irse. A Merlín le costaba mucho no saltar contra Arthur ahora cuando los guardias ya no lo sostenían.

"Tú también tío", dijo Arthur. 

Agravaine, que había estado parado con una pequeña sonrisa detrás de Arthur, asintió levemente y se fue.

"¿Es eso cierto?” Arthur preguntó en silencio. 

Merlín ya no podía sostener la máscara. Necesitaba sacarlo. 

El solamente asintió.

Arthur se volvió y pateó la silla detrás de él antes de volverse hacia Merlín otra vez.

"¿Por qué?” Preguntó. 

Merlín sonrió.  
Finalmente Arthur entendería lo idiota que era.

"Porque te odio" susurró con una voz vacía de sentimientos. 

\+ ---------------- ooOoWoOoo --------------- +

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! La historia esta apunto de terminar, esta parte es una de las mejores. Espero les haya gustado.


	10. Amistad

\----------------- ooOoWoOoo -------------- 

Arthur dio un paso atrás como si Merlín lo hubiera golpeado.

"¿Has estado del lado de Morgana todo este tiempo"? Preguntó.

Si Merlín no estuviera tan enojado como lo estaba, se hubiera reído. 

"No trabajo con Morgana", dijo y dio un paso en contra de Arthur.

Los ojos de Arthur se llenaron de lágrimas que luchó por contener. Merlín era la única persona en la que creía que podía confiar. Su único amigo verdadero. Aquel que creia leal hasta la muerte.

"¿Por qué me odias"? Preguntó.

Esta vez Merlín no aguanto y se hecho a reír. Era tan gracioso que ese idiota no podía ver lo horrible que era. 

"Esa es una excelente pregunta, mi señor", dijo y movio la cabeza como si tuviera que pensarlo.  
"Tal vez sea porque me tratas como si fuera basura y que aun con todo lo que hemos pasado todavía me ves como un idiota. Cazas y matas a las personas como yo. Desconfías en la magia. Has hecho que todos las personas cercanas tus caballeros.   
Apenas y pasan a tu lado y lo primero que haces es decir:

"Hey, tú, se mi caballero igual tu, también puedes ser caballero, todos pueden excepto Merlín". 

He estado a tu lado durante años. He estado allí y protegido a Camelot, pero no. ¡Merlín puede seguir siendo el torpe sirviente hasta el día de su muerte!" Merlín gritó.  
T

odo deseo de reír había desaparecido y solo quedaba el odio ardiente. Arthur había dado otro paso atrás. Merlín estaba tan ido en todas las cosas que odiaba de Arthur que no le importaba lo que estaba diciendo. "¡Nunca viste cuanto trate de hacerte feliz. No viste nada!", gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que duele verte con Gwen? ¿Tienes alguna idea de las muchas veces que he considerado irme para escapar? Pero debido a mi estúpido destino no puedo. ¡Estoy condenado a permanecer aquí y protegerte!"

Merlín había renunciado a tratar de contener las lágrimas.  
Podía sentir que la furia desaparecía lentamente y era reemplazada por una tristeza desconsolada. "Solo quiero que me notes" susurro con un tono desolado que causo que el corazón de Arthur se estrujara.

Se desplomó en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos. No quería mirar a Arthur. Solo quería ser enterrado en un pequeño agujero oscuro. Miró sorprendido, cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Arthur se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a él con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Merlín lloró como un cachorro pateado y se convirtió en una pequeña bola en el regazo de Arthur.

Arthur tomó sus brazos y los puso alrededor del hombre más pequeño. Merlín no pudo controlar los sollozos salvajes que escapaban de sus labios o la forma en que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

"Lo siento" murmuró Arthur y besó el cabello oscuro. Merlín agarró con firmeza la camisa de Arthur y se aferró a ella como si fuera lo único que lo mantenía con vida. "Lo siento mucho", repitió Arthur.

Apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de su cabeza. 

"Morgana" dijo Merlín entre sollozos.  
Arthur se puso rígido. "Ella me ató en su guarida" dijo Merlín.

Arthur levantó la cabeza. "No entiendo" dijo confundido.

"Ella me hechizó" continuó Merlín.

Arthur se agarró a los hombros de Merlins y lo levantó para que se levantara frente a él.

"Entonces, ¿no me odias realmente?" preguntó con esperanza en su voz. 

Merlín comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero luego asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy loco", susurró con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Dime exactamente por qué estás enojado", dijo Arthur.  
Le dolió ver a Merlín así. Solo quería recuperar a su alegre sirviente.

Merlín cerró los ojos y comenzó a temblar. "No puedo. Quiero matarte", susurró.

Arthur levantó la cabeza de Merlín y lo hizo mirarlo. "Dime", dijo en voz baja.

"¡Nunca ves las cosas que hago por ti"! gritó de repente.

Arthur pudo ver como el enojo volvia a aparecer en los ojos del pelinegro y borraba el brillo que hasta hace poco había tenido. 

"Lo siento, Merlín. Eres el amigo más valiente y leal que tengo y no tienes idea de lo valiente que me haces cada vez que estas a mi lado cuando vamos hacia un lugar peligroso", dijo Arthur.

"No entiendes" dijo Merlín enojado y se puso de pie. "Fui yo quien envió fuera al gran dragón cuando atacó. Fui yo quien ayudó a Lancelot a matar al grifo. Salvé la vida de Uther cuando Edwin intentó matarlo. Fui yo quien mató a Sofía y a su padre cuando intentaron sacrificarte para volver a Avalon. Fui yo y no Will quien hizo que esa tormenta nos salvara a todos en Ealdor. Maté a Nimueh para salvarte a ti, a mi madre y a Gaius. Detuve a los Caballeros de Idirsholas. Salvé nuestras vidas en el castillo de Fyrien. Maté a la mantícora e hice que Gili dejara de usar magia para que no te matara. Destruí la copa de la vida para que pudieras matar al ejército inmortal. Te di Excalibur. He hecho tantas cosas por ti que no sabes..."dijo Merlín.

Arthur no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo pudo su torpe sirviente haber hecho todas esas cosas? 

"¿Cómo"? Arthur preguntó en silencio. 

Merlín apretó los puños antes de gritar "¡Con magia! ¿Acaso eres un idiota?".

Arthur no tenía idea de qué decir o responder ante lo dicho por el sirviente. 

"Sé que quieres quemarme ahora, pero no me importa. Si lo intentas, te mato e incluso si no lo haces-".

"Gracias" interrumpió Arthur.

Merlín cerro la boca de inmediato al ecuchar eso "¿Qué"? Preguntó confundido.

"Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí y por Camelot. No sé cómo pude haber sido tan ciego para no verlo", dijo honestamente.

Merlín abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró de nuevo. Arthur dio un lento paso adelante contra el chico, pero Merlín dio un paso atrás. 

"No es tan facil", dijo.

Arthur miró hacia abajo. "... ¿Gwen?" Preguntó.

Merlín se volvió hacia la ventana. "No, no estoy molesto con Gwen".

Merlín estaba tirando de sus mangas, todavía de espaldas al Rey.

De repente se volvió. "No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no estás más enojado conmigo por ser un hechicero?"

Arthur negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada por un momento. Le costó mucho formar sus palabras. De hecho, se sintió traicionado, pero sobre todo porque Merlín no se lo contó. "Simplemente me cuesta mucho verte como un mal", dijo lentamente.

Merlín sonrió y se volvió hacia la ventana. "Te das cuenta de que he tratado de asesinarte en los últimos días".

Arthur dio un paso más cerca de su sirviente. "Pero lo dijiste tú mismo. Estás bajo el hechizo de Morgana".  
Merlín no respondió. "No estás tratando de matarme ahora mismo" declaró Arthur.

"Pero quiero hacerlo" murmuró Merlín.

Arthur se volteó y pateó una silla provocando que esta se rompiera.  
Merlín saltó sobresaltado.

"Lo siento", dijo cansado y puso su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Merlín lo miró confundido. Podía sentir su enojo desaparecer. 

¿Cómo podría la maldición desaparecer? Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que ya no tenía nada de lo que enfadarse.

Arthur se disculpó e incluso dijo gracias. 

"Va a estar muy enojada", masculló Merlín.

"¿Quien?" Arthur preguntó y lo miró.

"Morgana. Cuando se de cuenta de que su pequeño plan falló".

Arthur lo miró escéptico. "¿No estás enojado?"

Merlín negó con la cabeza. Arthur se levantó y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza.

"Te prometo que nunca más olvidaré lo que haces por mí. Lo que quieres ser. Mi hechicero y mi amigo".

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final.
> 
> Gracias por haber leido esta pequeña historia.  
> Perdon por no haber publicado ayer, tuve ciertos contratiempos.
> 
> Nos leemos en otra historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Este el otro trabajo en el que estoy trabajando y que ya he acabado. Lo publicare todo lo mas rapido que pueda.
> 
> Si saben de algun trabajo de esta pareja que este en ingles y que ademas sea posible contactar con el autor, pueden decirme y vere si consigo el permiso del autor para traducirlo al español.


End file.
